A Human Experience
by charming writer
Summary: Castiel the angel gets the opportunity to become human for a day & experience something they can experience of his choice. Here in that he goes to Melissa Hale & asks her to allow him to experience real intimacy with a woman which he’s never done before.


**A Human Experience**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the, characters from Supernatural as they belong to Eric Kripe & MC G but I do own Melissa Hale whose my own creation from Charmed. **

**Authors Note: ****This stories set after "The Last Seal Broken" wherein Castiel the angel gets the opportunity to become human for a day & experience something they can experience of his choice. Here in that he goes to Melissa Hale & asks her to allow him to experience real intimacy with a woman which he's never done before. Agreeing to the offer Melissa takes Castiel out on a date then completes the transaction later on. **

**Extra Notes:**** In this story Melissa's recently acquired empathy to use it on Piper to see what was wrong with her after her father left & became an Elder but because she was cursed with it once before the Elders died the power down so that she could only read people who're in close proximity to her at the moment. **

Heavens Above Monday 15th September 

_Brennan head of the messengers of god looks down upon a large pool of water situated below showing the individual aspects of the world events going on. Another angel enters the room & bows down to Brennan._

Angel: Castiel's here Brennan.

Brennan: Show him in.

_The angel bows down to Brennan again._

Angel: Yes sir. 

_He goes out & bays Castiel enter the room which he does. He goes over to Brennan & bows forward in front of him._

Castiel: Brennan.

Brennan: Thank you for coming Castiel

Castiel: Yes sir. What is it you want to see me about? Has god given me another assignment?

Brennan: No you've been given an opportunity.

_Castiel looks at Brennan questionably. _

Castiel: (Questionably) Opportunity?

Brennan: To become human for a day & experience something they can experience. All angels get the chance to do this in their lifetime for services to god.

Castiel: What experience will I get?

Brennan: That's up to Castiel but you must choose wisely as you'll only be able to experience this once.

Castiel: Right.

Brennan: Go now & think about it. When you have done that come back & then tell me.

Castiel: Yes sir.

_He bows down to Brennan then leaves the room._

San Francisco Memorial Emergency Room A Few Days Later.

_Melissa Hale covering here all week with her lab coat on & her long light ginger hair tied up in a ponytail walks down the corridor with a medical chart in her hand which she finishes writing off then places it in the patient finishing tray. Looking up she sees Castiel standing in front of her._

Castiel: Hello Melissa.

Melissa: Castiel hey whaddya you doing here?

_She feels apprehension & hesitancy from him via her newly acquired empathic power. _

Melissa: (Thinking to herself) Whoa! He's apprehensive & unsure.

Castiel: I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second. Is there a chance we can do that now?

Melissa: Well I am on my rounds but I suppose we can speak for a few minutes in one of the exam room's.

Castiel: Thank you.

_Turning round they walk up the corridor & go into one of the free exam room's with no patients there. _

Exam Room

_Coming inside Melissa closes the door then turns round & talks to Castiel._

Melissa: Okay what is it you want to talk to me about?

Castiel: I was wondering if you could help me out.

Melissa: Help you out with what?

Castiel: I have been given the opportunity by the heavens above to become human for a day & experience something that they can experience.

Melissa: Opportunity? To, become human?

Castiel: Yes all angels who've serve god loyally have the opportunity to do this once in their lifetime.

Melissa: So what you're human now?

Castiel: No I'm still angelic. I only become human when I have the experience.

Melissa: & what's this have to do with me then?

_She feels his awkwardness as he tells her what he wants._

Castiel: (Awkward) I've never experienced human intimacy Melissa & I'd like to do that.

Melissa: What you've never been kissed or kissed anyone before?

Castiel: No I've never experienced real human intimacy before.

_Hearing what Castiel's suggesting Melissa appears shocked._

Melissa: (Shocked) Wait you want me to sleep with you?

Castiel: There'd be no repercussions & the whole thing would be totally sin free.

_Not believing what's been said Melissa walks around the room._

Melissa: Are you crazy? You don't just sleep with someone because they ask you too especially if you don't like them intimately or if there a virgin. & secondly I'm newly empathic & just trying to get a handle on this new power which's hard as I've no control over my actions at the moment & until then I ain't doing it with anyone pal.

Castiel: Yes I mayn't be the type of person you'd go for exactly Melissa but throughout the whole experience you'd be in total control & would be able to stop it anytime you like & secondly I don't feel anything like that toward you so you wouldn't read that of me. All you are is a means to an end.

Melissa: & you truly want this & not something else?

_Doing it himself now, Castiel walks about the room._

Castiel: I've seen many people fall in love Melissa & get married & have kids & really show what it feels like to be in love I've always wondered what that feels like to have the experience to feel that?

Melissa: So why come to me then & not someone else?

Castiel: Because you're a loving person & the fact I didn't wanna do it with a total stranger.

Melissa: Well I ain't sleeping with you until we've gone out on a date.

Castiel: A date?

Melissa: Yes I don't screw guys whom I don't know first & it makes it less awkward afterwards.

Castiel: Okay then when would like to do this date?

Melissa: I don't know Saturday. I'll have to, think about it won't I.

Castiel: Okay when you've thought about it let me know & I'll come back then.

Melissa: Yes please do that thank you.

Castiel: I'll see you soon Melissa.

_Castiel turns round & opens up the door then walks outta it. Not believing what's she's just done Melissa sits on a hospital bed._

Melissa: Oh my god what have I just done?

Michigan Hotel

_Sam Winchester sitting in front of his laptop researching something on the net about him & Deans latest hunt doesn't notice Castiel appear in, in front of him. Seeing him Sam jumps a little._

Sam: Jesus Christ Castiel don't you knock?

Castiel: I'm an angel Sam we don't knock.

Sam: Well it wouldn't kill you to do that once in a while you know. You could've been a demon.

Castiel: I'm not human Sam so it wouldn't kill me would it?

Sam: What? Err never mind. Whaddya what? If it's Dean he's not here. He's at getting a burger at Mc Chucky's.

Castiel: No it's not Dean I want Sam it's you.

_A little surprised at that Sam answers._

Sam: (Surprised) Me? Why do you want me?

Castiel: I need some advice.

_Hearing this Sam laughs out a little. _

Sam: (Laughing) Some advice from me?

Castiel: Yes Sam you're a man who's dealt with women before & so are a good choice to ask advice on that.

Sam: (Shocked) What?

_Castiel sits down next to Sam & tells him what he wants to do. To say the least Sam's shocked but not as shocked as whom it's going to be with. _

Sam: (Shocked) Melissa? You wanna sleep with Melissa?

Castiel: I know this disturbs you greatly Sam because you & she were together a long time ago.

Sam: To right it does.

Castiel: But you are the best person alive who knows her intimately & how I should behave around her & what she likes.

Sam: & she agreed to do this without going out on a date with you first?

Castiel: No we are goanna do that Saturday it's just I've never been out on a date before much less sleep with someone I don't really know & I just want help on that.

_Bringing his right hand up Sam smoothes, it a little through his shaggy dog hair._

Sam: God well if you wanna know about Mel she's very easy to talk to but hates people whom aren't themselves.

Castiel: Right.

Sam: & as it's a first date she'll take you somewhere easy & familiar to her like a restaurant say Quake or Grenadines or Vic's jazz club on Fulton Street.

Castiel: Okay.

Sam: She likes moonlit beach walks, dancing & music & will listen to you if you talk to her. Oh & if you do go Vic's Mel may sing there which she's done so before or she mayn't don't know.

Castiel: Gotcha.

Sam: But if Mel does she's got a really good voice & so won't be outta tune.

Castiel: Yes I know & her music teaching background helps also.

Sam: Yep.

Castiel: Is there anything else I should know?

Sam: 2 things. 1 don't over dress yourself keep it short & simple suit & coat & she likes roses red ones so get them also & give them to her.

Castiel: Alright. Well thank you for the advice Sam it's much appreciated.

Sam: Yeah well I can't believe I even said it to you.

_Understanding Sam's reluctance Castiel puts his right hand on Sam's left shoulder as support. _

Castiel: Do not worry Sam I won't hurt her I promise you.

Sam: Yeah well I'd kill you if you did even though you are an angel.

Castiel: Yes of course.

_With that he soon disappears._

Melissa's Bedroom Saturday 20th September

_Melissa's there with Chris & Piper finishing off putting on what jewellery she's wearing tonight._

Piper: I can't believe your doing this Mel.

Chris: I second that.

_Reading their & shock & horror Melissa turns round._

Melissa: Okay look I know you're both shocked & horrified but I don't need to feel that to thank you. I'm nervous at it is.

Piper: Sorry sweetie it's just I don't know why you're doing this its so degrading sleeping with someone you don't like physically because they ask you to.

Melissa: Yeah but I'm not just sleeping with him am I we're going out on a date first so it makes things easier later.

Chris: Yes but why do you have to do this?

Melissa: Because he helped us out with Lilith Chris & healed me along with the other angels those closing the gate of hell so this's me owing him a favour. & he said there'd be no consequences or repercussions & that I'd be in total control the whole time.

Piper: How very angelic of him.

_Going over to her antique pine dressing table Melissa looks in the mirror & applies natural beige lipstick on._

Piper: So what shoes are you wearing?

Melissa: I don't know something nice & simple.

Chris: & what about your empathy? You can barely control that much less be in a room with loads of people.

Melissa: Well I'll sit in the corner away from them & I wouldn't be able to feel everyone's emotions unless they're in close proximity to me.

Chris: Fine. So is he meeting you wherever it is you going to?

Melissa: Nope I'm taking him there in my car. I told him to meet me here about 7.00.

_Hearing the doorbell go downstairs through her opened bedroom door Melissa gets up. _

Melissa: That's probably him. I'll just get my stuff & then be down in a sec.

Piper: Okay.

_She & Chris get up of Melissa's bed & leave the room. Melissa finds her boots she's goanna wear then slips them on & grabs her coat & bag & walks out the room. _

Hallway

_Coming downstairs she goes over to the front door & opens it seeing Castiel standing there in his ordinary clothes with a bunch of roses in his hand. _

Melissa: Castiel hey come on in.

Castiel: Thank you Melissa.

_He does so & she closes the front door. Castiel sees what she's wearing & comments on her._

Castiel: You look very nice tonight.

_Looking at him Melissa answers._

Melissa: Thank you I didn't wanna wear anything too elaborate & this's not a real date. & you're wearing the same clothes?

Castiel: Yes I thought they'd be appropriate enough. I had some advice on it anyway.

Melissa: Oh right. So you're fully human then?

Castiel: For now yes.

_He hands out the red roses to her._

Castiel: I hope you don't mind me getting you these?

_Melissa takes the roses & looks at them. _

Melissa: No there fine thank you.

_Then up at him. _

Melissa: How did you know about them?

Castiel: I had advice on that also.

_Melissa nods her head._

Melissa: (Nodding head) Oh okay.

Castiel: So what's our destination for the evening then?

Melissa: I thought we'd go Vic's jazz club which's a good place I've been before & the foods good also.

Castiel: Very well if that's your wish I will go wherever you want.

Melissa: Okay I'll just put these in water & come back then.

Castiel: Alright.

_Melissa goes off & does that then returns soon afterwards. _

Melissa: Let's go then.

_Opening up the door Castiel bids Melissa out first then closes the door behind them. _

Vic's Jazz Club

_Sitting at a table in the corner of the room Castiel & Melissa talk. _

Castiel: Before things go any further I'd to thank you Melissa.

_Feeling the sincerity in his words Melissa speaks._

Melissa: Even though this feels weird your welcome.

Castiel: You didn't have to do it though.

Melissa: No but you did help save me from Lilith so I suppose I owe your in return.

_Castiel smiles at her._

Castiel: (Smiling) I'm glad I was of some assistance then.

_Melissa rubs her forehead together a little when she feels Castiel's awkwardness._

Castiel: Are you okay Melissa?

Melissa: Yes. I just feel your awkwardness that's all.

Castiel: Oh we can go if you want if it's causing you pain.

_Melissa shakes her head._

Melissa: (Shaking her head) No that's okay it's understandable. You've never been out on a date before so you're bound to feel this way. It's lucky your emotions are the only one's I'm feeling here.

Castiel: But you obviously got the power for a reason.

Melissa: To help know what my mom was feeling after my dad took her ability to feel pain away but I don't like when it's like this & I can't control what I feel especially with Chris.

Castiel: Chris?

Melissa: Our new white lighter from the future. There's something about him I know it but I just can't grasp it.

Castiel: What sorter feelings?

Melissa: I'm not sure I feel apprehension from him & guilt like he's hiding something but then also warmth & love more so around me than mom & Aunt Paige. But he doesn't like dad though.

Castiel: Why not?

Melissa: I don't know. I just feel anger from him that's all.

Castiel: Maybe he knew Leo in the future & he did something to Chris which he doesn't like. Have you talked to him about that?

Melissa: Yes but he just tells me to leave it alone so I don't bother anymore & then there's my dream.

Castiel: Dream?

Melissa: The one I've been having on/off ever since Chris came back. I'm sure if it is a dream or a premonition but I see 2 women running away from a run down area by something which's chasing them then they turn around & get hit by 2 energy balls & die. I don't see the person who did it but I can feel the evil inside them & it terrifies me.

Castiel: Do your family know this?

Melissa: No I haven't told them as they've got trying to find out who's after Wyatt to deal with.

_She takes a sip from her straw in her Vodka martini then puts the glass down on the table._

Melisa: Hey I'm sorry about the non dinner set out.

Castiel: That's okay I don't mind the wedges we've got. Like I said you're in total control tonight so.

Melissa: Thank you for that Castiel.

Castiel: Well you're performing a service for me so it's only fair. Besides from the way you look I didn't think you'd wanna go big.

Melissa: Not really no.

Castiel: Is it your dad? I heard he become an Elder recently.

Melissa: Yeah. I mean me & Wyatt, see him but not like we, used to when he came home every night to mom. She wasn't goanna let us see him before but I managed to convince her otherwise especially with Wyatt & how it would affect him not having dad around.

Castiel: That's good despite what's happening.

_He takes a potato wedge & dips it into the barbecue sauce & eats it. _

Melissa: Yeah but I just can't get over the fact that there never goanna be together like they used to. I mean mom & dad loved each other so much & overcame so many obstacles & then had Wyatt & we were a proper family but now dads gone & moms going out on dates it just feels like it did when she went out with Dan all those years ago.

Castiel: Parental separation is never easy Melissa but it happens & we have to accept whether we like it or not.

Melissa: (Smiling) Is that what god instructs you to tell people?

Castiel: In certain ways yes.

Melissa: I've been meaning to go back to church but with this new power I was worried what might happen there. I mean last time I went I tongued Father Reynolds down the throat in front of the entire congregation which was so embarrassing.

Castiel: God understands how much you still believe & pray in him Melissa in your own way.

Melissa: Yeah well since mom & dad an all I've been praying a lot more than usual.

Castiel: Well it doesn't matter how much or how hard you pray Melissa god still hears you.

Melissa: That's comforting, to know yes.

_The jazz band playing on stage start up their instruments again as the club's special guest for the evening Katie Melua launches into the song "When You Taught Me How To Dance" from the film "Miss Potter". Looking at Castiel Melissa speaks._

Melissa: Would like to dance? It's a great way to be physical with someone without actually, do it with them. It'll make things a lot easier later on.

Castiel: I don't know how to dance.

Melissa: Then I'll show you.

_She extends her hand & Castiel takes it. Getting up she instructs him what to do._

Melissa: Okay put you right hand around my waist then extend your left hand out & hold my right hand with it.

_Castiel does what she says as Melissa puts her left hand around Castiel's waist & holds her right hand with his left one. _

Melissa: Next when I put my left foot forward you put your right one back.

Castiel: Okay.

_They both do that._

Melissa: Good now move your left foot to the side off your right foot & then connect your right foot with that. I'll do the same with right & left foot.

Castiel: Alright.

_The two of them both engage that._

Melissa: Okay now we do things in reserve. You take the lead & put your left leg forward & I'll put my right foot back. Then we connect our right & left feet together like we did before.

Castiel: Okay.

_The angel & the witch do that._

Melissa: & that's called a waltz. Tricky parts doing that & circling around the room also.

Castiel: & how do we do that?

Melissa: Take my hands like you just did.

_Castiel does that._

Melissa: Then do the steps we just did but turn around slowly also.

_Castiel does that as Melissa turns him slowly around the area there in whilst the songs been played out in the room. _

When you taught me how to dance years ago, with misty eyes,  
Every step and silent glance, every move, a sweet surprise.  
Someone must have taught you well, to beguile and to entrance,  
For that night you cast your spell, & you taught me how to dance.

Like reflections in a lake I recall what went before.  
As I give, I'll learn to take, & will be alone no more  
Other lights may light my way I may even find romance;  
But I won't forget that night when you taught me how to dance

Cold winds blow, but up on those hills you'll find me & I know you're walking right behind me,

When you taught me how to dance years ago, with misty eyes,  
Every step and silent glance, every move, a sweet surprise.  
Someone must have taught you well, to beguile and to entrance,  
For that night you cast your spell,

& you taught me how to dance. & you taught me how to dance.

_As the song finishes Melissa & Castiel part & the crowd cheer Katie's performance._

Halliwell Front Exterior

_Castiel & Melissa walk up this after getting outta her green Jeep Liberty at the bottom of the driveway. Coming up to the front door Melissa gets her keys out from her handbag & turns the lock in the door then opens it up with the handle. _

Melissa: Come on in.

Castiel: Thanks.

_Walking inside the house Melissa closes & locks the door quietly behind them. Going into the hallway not seeing anyone about she, looks upstairs._

Hallway

Melissa: There probably all upstairs asleep so we better be quiet.

Castiel: Okay.

_Turning around Melissa looks at Castiel._

Castiel: So what do we do now?

Melissa: We may as well go upstairs. But any feelings you have keep them in check.

Castiel: Right.

_They walk upstairs & go down the landing quietly towards Melissa's room._

Melissa's Room

_Coming in Melissa closes the door quietly behind them then goes over to her antique dressing table & sits down._

Castiel: Is there anything you want me to do.

_Turning round clutching her hand to her right ear where her earring is Melissa talks to Castiel. _

Melissa: No just stand there for a minute or look around.

Castiel: Alright.

_Turning back she takes her jewellery of & places it back in her jewellery box. Looking about Castiel sees lots of things littered around the room & goes over to them. He sees a high bookself with lots of Old music in it & DVD'S._

Castiel: You have a lot of music & DVD'S here.

_Turning round taking of her left half way up black boot she smiles a little._

Melissa: (Smiling) Oh yeah that's my prize winning collection. It's mainly old music & DVD'S which I like but I do have new stuff also.

Castiel: & you alphabeticalise them?

_Getting off the dressing table she comes up to him._

Melissa: By music yep.

_Outstretching her right hand she shows Castiel what she's done._

Melissa: I go by artist if I have a lot of a person's albums or by genre if I only have one same with my DVD'S. Musicals, action flicks, romance & period dramas. Makes, it easier to get when I want them.

Castiel: Ingenious idea.

Melissa: Yep but It took me long enough to do it although I do have a lot though.

_Moving on Castiel come up over to her beside table which has some period books on it. He picks one up & looks at it. _

Castiel: Pride & Prejudice?

Melissa: It's about this rich guy who meets someone inferior to him & falls in love. She's prejudicial to him in the book but then the way he acts around her at the start kinder justifies that. They fall in love & marry in the end after she finds, out who he really is which's different to what she saw in earlier.

Castiel: So you like historical books then?

Melissa: I like anything old books, music, DVDS, furniture which I have & cars to. Dean's impala great & Buick's also & I was good at history in school so that's another reason why I like old stuff.

Castiel: Oh right.

_Gripping the clip her hair she removes it allowing her long ginger light hair to flow down her back. Looking at her from behind Castiel feels uneasy. Melissa reads this._

Melissa: You feel unsure like you don't wanna do this now.

_She turns round to him._

Castiel: (Unsure) I don't know if I want to. After talking to you it feels wrong to defile you like this.

Melissa: Hey I agreed to it to also & actually talking to you makes it feel a lot easier.

Castiel: But I don't want to hurt you I promised Sam I wouldn't.

_Hearing Melissa looks surprised a little._

Melissa: (Surprised) Sam? So that's who you got your advice from.

Castiel: Well he is the best person who's known you intimately & so was a good choice to ask that.

Melissa: Right.

Castiel: If you don't want to do this please say so now & I'll leave right away.

Melissa: Well we've already been on the date so we can't back out now.

Castiel: (Unsure, hesitant) Yes but I'm not really sure what to do though.

_Melissa comes up close to him._

Melissa: That's okay just close your eyes.

_Castiel does so. Melissa closing her eyes to tilts her head sideways left & kisses him softly on the lips. Castiel feeling this responds back & puts his hands on Melissa's shoulders for support. Whilst kissing him still Melissa slowly undoes Castiel's long coat & lets it fall onto the fall. Breaking apart they look at each other as Melissa unties Castiel's tie & lets that slip onto the floor also. Then coming up to the top of his white shirt delicately unbuttons each of the buttons there slowly revealing his toned hairless body. Castiel moans a little at this. He steps outta his black leather shoes & comes down a little to Melissa's height. Melissa grabs Castiel's hands & puts them around her waist insisting them to pull her top of. He does this slowly, awkwardly as Melissa raises her hands above her head & the top comes of her revealing her white lace bra. Pulling him back in Melissa continues kissing him moving her hands up & down body slowly then dipping her tongue deeper inside Castiel's mouth. He moans feeling her body on him for the first time. Taking his hands Melissa shows him what to do with them on her body which he does so tantalisingly. Gripping the top of her trousers Castiel pulls the zipper down it then Melissa steps outta them just revealing her white lace knickers underneath. Pulling on his trousers she undoes them & slides them off his legs then slowly pulls his boxers down afterwards leaving him vulnerable & naked. Melissa sensing him sacred & shaking puts her right hand at the side of his forehead & strokes it there a little. _

Melissa: Shh it's all right.

_Taking his hands she directs him to undo her knickers & take them off. He does so. Then Melissa directs him to the back of bra & gets him to unclip it which reveals her big round breasts. Pulling him close to her she kisses him again as he really feels her this time. Turning him round Melissa moves him slowly towards the bed she pulls down the duvet & slowly manoeuvres him onto the bed & climbs on top of him. Pulling the covers over them she settles down on top & looks at him deeply. Placing her hands on top of his shoulders she closes her eyes & kisses him on the lips again taking her time devouring him slowly & sensually as she roams her hands around his body. Castiel eyes closed returning her, kisses moves his hands around her body with her help showing him what to do there. Feeling his awkwardness down below Melissa breaks apart then comes of him & moves in behind him on the bed. Castiel moans a little & Melissa settling herself down behind him with her legs outstretched beside his holds onto him tightly & circles her right hand lightly around Castiel's lean hairless stomach whilst whispering softly into his right ear. _

Melissa: Shh just relax.

_Slowly moving her right hand down she lightly touches his penis as her left arm settles on his chest. Castiel groans out aloud at this feeling & Melissa whispers into his ear again._

Melissa: It's okay Castiel shh.

_Pulling his head towards her with her left hand she kisses him softly on the lips as she starts pumping his penis up & down with her hands reaching the tip & stroking that then going underside & returning to the top again. Castiel moans obscenely against Melissa's mouth as she pumps him harder & quicker causing him to grip his right hand against Melissa's hair as he feels the heat inside spill out to the top then out onto Melissa's hand which she bends down & sips then takes over where she left off suckling him with her tongue causing to groan so loud the whole house nearly hears him. _

Castiel: Dear god!

_Quickening her pacing Melissa feels him heat up & again as he spills himself inside her mouth when he can't take it, no more gripping her neck with his right hand & slamming his left hand against the bed rest behind them. Melissa slowly pulls away from him afterwards._

Melissa: Mmm that's nice.

_Shaking uncontrollably Castiel tries calming down the best he can then Melissa climbs on top of him again kissing him on the mouth again. Manoeuvring his hands to her breasts she urges him to touch them & circle them round lightly. He does so. Then she pulls his head down towards her left one so it just meets him inch's apart from him. She whispers inside his left ear to urge him to take it inside his mouth & suck on it. He does so feeling the softness of it curve inside him as he wraps his arms around her waist & she leans against his neck moaning incessantly against it. _

Melissa: (Moaning) Ah!

_Feeling himself, go hard down there Castiel leaves her breast & looks up at Melissa. Turning him round so she's underneath him & he's on top Melissa directs him to kiss her again & puts his hand on her curls which she opens her legs up a little & strokes up & down there a little as she moans & places a middle finger inside her & helps him to stroke it in & out of her. Castiel moans against her as she urges him to go faster as the heat inside her builds up till she reaches the top & arches high upward against himself & spills herself onto his hand. _

Melissa: Oh god yes!

_Calming down a little she pulls him downward toward her curls & speaks._

Melissa (Moaning) Mmm use you're tongue.

_She directs him to take his left hand & bring her left leg up so he scoots up to her curls then delve inside with his tongue. _

Melissa: (Moaning) Move it up & down & suck on it.

_Castiel does as she commands liking the pleasure he's giving her. Melissa wraps her hands in Castiel's dark hair. _

Melissa: (Moaning) Go faster.

_He does so._

Melissa: (Moaning) Oh yes that's it.

_Melissa feels herself go rigid as he finds her sacred spot & draws on that willingly. Feeling herself go hard Melissa arches high again as she spills her this time inside his mouth. Coming up to her the two of them calm down as Melissa lightly strokes Castiel's hair whilst looking at him. _

Melissa: (Smiling) Mmm magnificent.

_Shaking like a leaf Castiel just lies there not knowing what he's done. Melissa turns him over slowly underneath the covers so she's on top of him again then slowly lowers herself down onto him so he fits himself inside her. He gasps at the sensation he feels but calms down when Melissa strokes his hips slowly & softly as she makes him get accustomed, to her. A while later she starts moving up & down him slowly as she looks at him hoping to see what he's feeling. Gripping his left leg she pulls it up a little so she moves deeper into him making him gasp more then just comes forward to his lips which she teases him with just a few inch's from him. He leans forward to kiss them but she backs of a little just making him continue feel what he's feeling. Seeing him off a little off she bends downward & gives him what he wants. He kisses her hungrily as she puts her left hand upon his right cheek & returns the favour. Gripping her body tight with his hands Castiel lets out all the emotions he's feeling which Melissa feels through her empathy as they speed up their actions till they come to the resounding resolution at the end of it all. Resting their heads & lips against one another they stay like that until they calm down completely & Melissa comes, outta Castiel & lies next door to him. Time lapse later Castiel & Melissa are lying in bed close to one another. _

Melissa: So how're you feeling?

_Looking at Melissa Castiel answers her._

Castiel: Fine. Thank you Melissa for letting me experience what true love really feels like.

Melissa: Your welcome I think.

Castiel: I'll be outta here by the morning don't worry. & I won't tell anyone what transpired here.

Melissa: Thank you.

Castiel: That's quite alright.

Melissa: You know now this's happened I won't be able to look at you quite in the same way again.

Castiel: Neither will, I but I can defiantly say this's an experience I'll never forget.

_The 2 of them laughing out look up & stare at the ceiling. The camera holds on them then fades to black. _

The End


End file.
